A Test of Friendship
by shampoo2
Summary: Makoto and Ami undergo a test of their friendship when they are transported back to the days of the Trojan War, on opposite sides.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda...doesn't own anything...blah blah blah...  
  
Author's note: This is a time-travel fic, featuring Makoto and Ami. I'm not sure how long it will be. So if you like this first part, let me know! This story mainly takes place during the Trojan War - (no, not a condom fight). If you don't like ancient Greek history, you probably won't like this fic.   
  
I really love getting feedback on my stories - any kind of feedback (especially helpful suggestions) - so if you would like to contribute to or diminish my ego, please email me at LiLShampoo@aol.com I always write back!  
  
A few historical notes: Ilium is another name for the city of Troy. The Trojan War involved the Greeks and the Trojans. *Simply* put, the war was over a woman, namely Helen, whom a Trojan Prince (Paris) abducted while he was in Greece. Of course, it's much more complicated, but I'm not going to write another Iliad! Priam is the King of Troy. Zeus (Jupiter to the Romans) is supposed to be neutral, with partialities on either side. Some sources say Hermes (Mercury) is on the Greek side, others say he's on the Trojan's side. To suite my purpose, he is for the Greeks. Machaon was a surgeon to the Greeks, the son of a famous physician.   
  
A Test of Friendship  
  
Prologue.  
  
Shifting her weight, Makoto tried to stifle a yawn. On this particular Saturday night, she and the rest of the usual group were watching a movie at her apartment. It had been Ami's turn to choose the movie, and she had chosen an old classic about the Trojan War, which Makoto cared nothing about. She had no interest in a bunch of ancient people, and to make it worse, the movie was extremely unrealistic. Bad acting, bad fighting scenes, very confusing names.  
Despite her careful attempt to hide it, Ami heard Makoto's yawn. "Mako-chan, I have watched your movies politely. Can you please show the same respect for mine?"  
In a blanket of darkness, Makoto rolled her eyes. Lately Ami had been getting on her nerves, always finding new ways to criticize her. She looked around the room, and noticed no one else was watching the movie. Mamoru and Usagi were being typical lovers, more interested in one another than anything around them. Rei had fallen asleep, and Minako was trying to read a magazine by the glow of the television. Why then, did Ami not nag at one of them? They were all as guilty as she was.   
"This movie is boring, Ami," Makoto said honestly. "No one is watching it but you."  
"Well you don't have to yawn," Ami whispered sharply, casting her taller friend a disapproving look.   
Angrily, Makoto slumped back against the couch and tossed some popcorn in her mouth to keep from saying something she might regret. She stared at the television screen, and snickered as the two armies began to fight. The battle was weak, and she saw a brief flash of a wristwatch on one of the soldiers.  
Ami heard Makoto snicker, and sighed to herself. It was amazing they were friends at all, considering how opposite they were. Although she didn't like to think about it, Ami knew that, had they been ordinary girls with no special bonding, she and Makoto would not have become friends. Makoto was independent, constantly wanting action, and never wanting to sit still. Makoto would have been someone to avoid at school.  
Ami detested the action movies Makoto was always choosing when her turn came around. They had no plot, no enrichment, and yet she forced herself to watch them. Makoto, however, was not as polite. She was always fidgeting, yawning, or making fun of movies that were actually worth watching.  
She knew no one else was paying attention to her movie. But why did Makoto have to make such obvious signs? "If no one is watching, then I will just turn it off," Ami said testily. She was annoyed to hear Makoto's 'About time!" in the background.  
Leaning forward, she turned the volume down and pushed the eject button on the VCR. Nothing happened. She pushed it again, a little more forcefully, but still the video wouldn't eject.  
"Here, let me do it. You're probably pushing the wrong button." Makoto slid over to Ami's side and peered at the VCR.  
"I can do it myself, Makoto!" Ami insisted.  
They reached out, vying for position, trying to push the other one out of the way. As both hands touched the eject button, a giant flash of light flooded out from the opening, enveloping the girls before they could scream out for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, Makoto felt a sudden rush of panic. What had that strange light been - and where was she? This was definitely not her apartment! Slightly turning her head, she noticed a young woman in a funny looking dress, fast asleep on a nearby chair. Makoto herself was in a bed, a rather uncomfortable one, and was wearing a simple woolen shift. It was extremely itchy.  
She tried to sit up, but a terrible rush of pain encompassed her head, causing her to cry out.  
The young woman immediately awoke and rushed over to her. "Oh, you're awake! Are you all right?" Her voice was soft and melodic; it helped to calm Makoto's pain. Her dark colored hair was done up in tight coils, and her eyes were warm and friendly.  
"I...think so. But I'm terribly confused. Ami...where is Ami?" Looking around the room, she noticed it was decorated rather strangely. There were brightly coloured frescoes adorning walls of stone, and the lack of furniture and odds and ends made the room very large and intimidating.   
"I'm sorry, I don't know who Ami is. A friend?"  
Despite her current feelings toward Ami, Makoto nodded. "Yes, a friend."  
The young woman pressed a cold cloth to her forehead, and Makoto sighed at the cool relief. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Polyxena, youngest daughter of Priam."  
"Polyxena?" The name sounded foreign to Makoto's tongue.   
"Yes. Please tell me what I might call you?"  
"My name is Kino Makoto, but you can just use Makoto."  
Polyxena tried out the name, stumbling a bit over the foreign word. "Makoto. That is a most unusual name. But I have a feeling you are a most unusual woman."   
"Umm... by the way, where am I?"   
Polyxena giggled. "Don't you know? But of course - the fall confused you. You're in the great city of Troy, Makoto!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting up, Ami rubbed her head as she surveyed her surroundings. All she remembered was fighting with Makoto, and a large flash of light that nearly blinded her. Now, as she looked around, she realized she was no longer in the apartment. She was somewhere foreign.  
"She has awakened," Ami heard a woman's voice whisper nearby.   
After the initial fog of disorientation subsided, Ami discovered she was on a cot, covered up by a blanket that smelled strongly of horses. She saw an old woman seated on the ground, busily sewing, but watching her as well. Turning her head, she also saw a man, dressed in armour she had only seen in text and history books. He was standing, eying her with a mixture of fear and interest.  
"Hello..." Ami decided to be as friendly as possible. So far there was nothing to be alarmed about. Otherwise, she would not be on a cot in a tent like structure. Yes, it was definitely a tent - she could feel the cool draft of evening sneaking through the holes.  
The man bowed slightly. "You have been asleep for three days. We were afraid you would not awaken." His voice was deep and rich, and his eyes showed genuine concern. He was tall and strong, and to her horror, Ami found herself thinking how incredibly handsome he was.   
"Three days! Oh, I'm terribly confused!" Ami, who was normally calm and collected, felt tears of frustration and fear stream down her cheeks. "Where is Makoto? Did she see...?"  
Instantly the woman put her sewing aside and rushed over to Ami. "There, there my dear, it'll be quite all right. Please do not get excited, it might do you harm."   
Ami sniffled. "Please, where am I?"  
Two sets of eyes widened. "You don't know?" the man asked, his brow furrowing.  
Ami shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I just remember..." But no, she couldn't tell them about the VCR and the flash of light. Something told her they wouldn't understand. "Nothing."  
"You are outside the city of Ilium, my dear."  
"In the Thracian war camp." 


	2. Part 1

Chapter One  
  
One day had passed. Makoto insisted she felt well enough to leave the bedchamber. Truthfully, it was the bed she couldn't stand. Polyxena's nurse had agreed that the young woman looked much better, so Makoto was officially released from bedrest. Before Makoto was presented to the King and Queen, Polyxena set to work creating Makoto into the wood nymph the girl insisted she was.  
Off came Makoto's itchy bedgown, traded for a lovely dark beige, embroidered robe, or as Polyxena called it, chiton. She was glad there were maids to help drape the chiton for alone, Makoto knew she would be at a loss.   
Down went her usual ponytail. Makoto was amazed at the fuss Polyxena and her maids created with just her hair. It was washed, combed, crimped, curled, and beribboned. Makoto had never spent more than five minutes fussing with her hair, let alone one whole hour!   
Next, the maids brought out a tray of various little jars and pots. Before Makoto could say anything, something gooey was applied to her face, followed by a powder for her eyes, and a powder for her lips. She was then squirted with something she supposed was perfume. However, to Makoto's more modern preferences, the perfume smelled terribly bittersweet.  
"Oh Makoto, you look so beautiful!" Polyxena exclaimed once she had finally finished, ending the arduous task by putting pretty little sandals on Makoto's feet. "Here, look for yourself."  
Makoto had to squint to see herself in the small, polished bronze mirror. But even the slightly distorted form gave her a shock. She no longer looked like Kino Makoto, the tall, strong fighter from Japan! She had rarely seen herself without her typical ponytail, and she was impressed how sophisticated she looked with her new hairstyle. "Wow... this is amazing!"  
"Wow? What does that mean?"   
Blushing, Makoto forgot that even though she seemed to be speaking their language, she would still use words they didn't know. "Wow...well, it's a word that means...cool. No no! Not cool. Umm...." What would Ami say? She always explained things in a clear manner. "It's what you say when you're in awe..."   
"Fascinating!"  
"There! Instead of saying fascinating, say wow!"   
Polyxena giggled. "I hope we will have more time for learning new words. Now we best hurry to the presentation chamber."  
  
*************  
"We shall all perish - oh how I weep for those not yet sacrificed!"  
Makoto stared at the young woman, her eyes unnaturally wide, dark hair flying wildly around her face. The woman was beautiful, and also very possessed. She was standing against the courtyard wall, and Makoto hadn't even noticed her until she heard the loud voice suddenly call out. Her instincts made her tense up, ready to defend herself. But a small hand reached up to rest on her shoulder.  
"That is my sister, Cassandra. She is...afflicted," Polyxena said, her voice heavy with sadness. "She will not harm you. Only depress you with words of unending doom."  
Cassandra. The name sounded familiar to Makoto. Had she been in the movie? Yes, Makoto distinctly remembered that name. But her significance was still a mystery. If only Ami were here; she'd be able to explain anything. "Cassandra, why shall we all perish?" Perhaps just asking would solve it.  
The woman stared at her; her wild eyes held a mixture of suspicion and hope. "I have foreseen the end of our beloved Troy. Our days are numbered. Even yours, sister," she stated, turning her gaze to Polyxena.   
Polyxena rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Come Makoto, leave Cassandra to her mad rantings. We have better things to occupy our time with."  
As Makoto turned to follow Polyxena, she felt Cassandra's hand grab her sleeve. Turning around, she saw the woman's eyes, temporarily calm. "You understand." It was a statement, not a question.  
"Yes." Makoto then ran to catch up with Polyxena, afraid she would say something she shouldn't. She didn't look back, but she could feel Cassandra's eyes still watching her. Eyes that knew things no young woman her age should know.  
"Has your sister always been that way?" Makoto asked as she trailed alongside of Polyxena.  
"No, not always. Something happened...but please, let us talk of other things." Her voice was kind, but firm.   
Fortunately before Makoto had a chance to say something else wrong, Polyxena stopped in front of her. They were before a large wooden door, armed by two gruff looking guards. "We've reached the audience chamber."  
The guards bowed to the princess, and opened the doors. Makoto couldn't help but stare as she stepped into the vast room, filled with people from all classes chattering and moving about. Several started to bow to Polyxena, but stopped short as they saw Makoto. Soon, she began to hear whispers circulating, and knew they were directed towards her.  
Polyxena led her to the front, and Makoto had to forcibly close her gaping mouth. There, seated before her, was Priam, the King of Troy, and his wife, Queen Hecuba. They were real! Oh if only Ami could see this!  
"Father, Mother, this is Kino Makoto, the woman I found lying in the garden," Polyxena spoke, with a slight curtsy.  
Makoto curtsied as well. She noticed the King did not look very friendly towards her, but the Queen had a warm smile on her face. "Your Highnesses, I thank you for making me welcome here."  
Hecuba nodded, still smiling. Priam merely grunted, furrowing his brow.  
"Makoto has recovered well. I have explained to her that she was found near the pond, and I took her in before asking permission from you. I apologize Father, Mother."  
Priam grunted again. "She should be questioned. Daughter, this is not the time to be taking in strangers. We are at war, need I remind you?"  
Polyxena nodded. "Yes Father, I am sorry, Father. But I don't believe Makoto is a spy."  
Someone standing next to Priam snickered and said, "Those who aren't believed make the best spies my, dimwitted sister."  
"Silence Helenus!" Queen Hecuba spoke for the first time. "Tell me child, who are your parents?"  
Makoto bit her lip. How was she going to answer this? "I...I do not know, your Highness." It wasn't the bravest answer she had ever given, but it was a logical one.  
"You are an orphan, then?" The Queen's tone was soft and gentle, much like her own Mother's voice used to sound.   
This, at least, would not be a lie. "Yes, Highness. I am an orphan."  
She answered the last question with such obvious emotion, even Priam relaxed his frown a little. "And where are you from?" He asked.  
"I am from...from..."  
Before Makoto could finish, she was interrupted by a loud chattering amongst the audience. People began to make way, and she saw a large, rather imposing figure approaching, dressed in the most beautiful armor she had ever seen. Polyxena noticed her staring. "That is my brother, Hector."  
He came foreward, bowed slightly to his parents, and turned to glare at his sister and her strange companion. "Sister, I have learned what you have done. I have returned from the battlefield for your silly, womanly act of foolishness!"  
Both Polyxena and Makoto winced at his tone. "Brother, please, she is not an enemy."  
Pulling out a beautifully carved sword, Hector pointed it towards Makoto. "Where do you come from, woman? You have surely bewitched my sister."  
Stunned, Makoto could only stare at the handsome, yet fearsome man looking at her with such hatred. "I...I am not from here," she stammered. If only she could transform! But no, that was left for a last resort. And she wasn't even sure she could transform. But now was not the time for trial and error.  
"A Greek? A Spartan? Tell me witch, who do you spy for?" Hector's voice was deep, and drummed deep into her ears.   
"I don't spy for anyone, sir! I'm not even from this world!" Oops. Makoto heard the sharp intakes of breath as she uttered those words. She hadn't meant to say that.  
"Then tell us, woman, what world you are from!" 


End file.
